NCIS: Forever & Always
by sports 9
Summary: Tony and Kate are slowly getting closer, but neither of them will admit it, at least not until it's to late.  Definently Tate, what else is there other than McAbby.  Kate does die, but definently happy ending.
1. Always

NCIS: Forever & Always

**Summary****: Tony and Kate are slowly growing closer, but neither of them admits it, until it is too late. The chapters are dates not chapters.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own NCIS, wish I did, but don't.**

**Rating:**** T, for language, not suitable for young eyes.**

**A/N****: I am also writing another story, so it might take me a bit longer to update, but this story I wrote earlier this summer, so I already know what to type and post. Also I will probably post 2 or 3 chapters at once, because they are so short. The first chapter is like a prologue from Gibbs' POV on Kate's death.**

**Dedication:**** I know that people don't usually do this, but I am dedicating this story to: Kate, Tony, and Tate, I know that they are all characters but still, come on, no Tate fan, or Kate fan, wanted Twilight to happen, so that is why I am dedicating this story to them.**

He always smiled whenever they fought about their gender, competed against each other, or picked on each other.

He always laughed whenever she elbowed him in the gut.

He always said "Yes" when she asked if she could kill him.

He always rolled his eyes when he tried to "charm" her.

He always slapped him on the head when he went through her personal stuff.

He was always there when she cried because he didn't like her back, and she wouldn't be able to trust him because of his commitment issues.

He always listened to him when he talked about liking her, but her not liking him back, and not having the guts to tell her.

But now she was gone,

Gone because of one bastard,

Gone out of their lives forever,

Gone out of his.

Why did this bastard have the power to make NCIS miserable? To make Tony DiNozzo miserable?

He would soon figure out and avenge Kate Todd and Tony DiNozzo.


	2. The Gym

NCIS: Forever & Always

**Summary****: Tony and Kate are slowly growing closer, but neither of them admits it, until it is too late. The chapters are dates not chapters.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own NCIS, wish I did, but don't.**

**Rating:**** T, for language, not suitable for young eyes.**

**A/N****: I am also writing another story, so it might take me a bit longer to update, but this story I wrote earlier this summer, so I already know what to type and post. Also I will probably post 2 or 3 chapters at once, because they are so short. **

**Dedication:**** I know that people don't usually do this, but I am dedicating this story to: Kate, Tony, and Tate, I know that they are all characters but still, come on, no Tate fan, or Kate fan, wanted Twilight to happen, so that is why I am dedicating this story to them.**

**3 Months Earlier**

March 3rd, 2004:

"McGee, you're with me, Todd, DiNozzo, you get the rest of the day off." Gibbs yelled heading off to the elevator with McGee running to catch up.

"Tony, do you think that he really meant that?" Kate asked.

"I don't know Katie, but I'm going to the gym. You want to come with me?

"I'd love to, but call me Katie again and I will elbow you in the stomach."

"Alright, Katie." Tony said as she elbowed him in the stomach."

When they got to the gym, they changed clothes. Kate put on a pink tank-top and shorts. Tony put on a grey NCIS t-shirt and shorts also.

"Hey Katie, you want to wrestle?"

"In your dreams DiNozzo."

"What, you don't want to pin me?" He said as he smiled at her. When he did she felt weak at the knees. It was the DiNozzo smile. The only smile that could make her feel that way. She just returned his smile with a smile.

The smile that could make Tony fall down from weakness, the Katie Todd smile, the only smile that he loved on the only girl that he loved.

"Alright DiNozzo, let's wrestle."

"Oh sorry which wrestling were you talking about, clothes, or no clothes?"

"Tony, I swear, if you touch me once where you shouldn't I will sue you for sexual harassment."

"You ready, Katie?"

"Tony, promise me that you won't take it easy on me because I'm 'a girl'."

"Oh trust me, I won't." Then Tony charged at her, but she skillfully flipped him on his back, put both legs on either side of him, and sat on his stomach, then put her hands on his chest.

"How was that Tony?"

"The perfect setup." He said grabbing her wrists.

"Wh-" but she was cut off by him flipping her so she was on her back. Then he put both her arms above her head. He then put both legs on both sides of her and kneeled before her.

"Impressive Tony." She said as he leaned in closer to her.

"Thanks Kate." He said, leaning in even closer. She felt butterflies in her stomach. They were close enough to kiss, their lips just millimeters apart. What if he did? Does that mean something? Or was she just his girl of the week?

He was about to kiss her when her phone started vibrating. He shot backwards, and put a disappointed look on her face.

"I better take that." She said, she knew, inside her stomach, she was disappointed too.

"Right." He said as he let her go.

"Hello?" Kate said, Tony just watched her walk away.

'I was so close, I need to do this soon. I know, I will ask Abby for help.' Tony thought so he went to Abby's lab.

"Alright, bye." Kate said, hung up the phone, and turned around to go back to Tony, but he was gone. So Kate went home.

_**A/N: Sorry no kiss yet, but they will kiss, don't worry. I am going to have trouble finishing this story, because twilight does happen, and in real life I am totally anti-twilight and in denial about it. If I recommend that you watch and episode before you read a chapter, or at least know the episode, then I will tell you in the author's note. So read and review if you want to.**_

_**Sporty Girl 8**_


	3. StakeOut

NCIS: Forever & Always

**Summary****: Tony and Kate are slowly growing closer, but neither of them admits it, until it is too late. The chapters are dates not chapters.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own NCIS, wish I did, but don't.**

**Rating:**** T, for language, not suitable for young eyes.**

**A/N****: Before you read this story, the car scene is the car scene from "An Eye For An Eye", but it is my take on how the car scene should have gone, the words are my words, not theirs, and then after the gun shot, the rest is made up.**

**Dedication:**** I know that people don't usually do this, but I am dedicating this story to: Kate, Tony, and Tate, I know that they are all characters but still, come on, no Tate fan, or Kate fan, wanted Twilight to happen, so that is why I am dedicating this story to them.**

March 15th, 2004

Everything had gone back to normal, and Kate worried. Did he really like her? Or was it a spur of the moment thing? Was he still trying to get her? Or did he just move on?

"DiNozzo, Todd, you are doing stake-out tonight. Stay in the car and just watch." Gibbs ordered tossing DiNozzo the keys.

"Got it boss." They said as they headed towards the elevator.

**Later That Night:**

"It's so cold in here. Tony, can't you turn up the heat."

"No Kate, the exhaust would go out and give away our cover. We could always keep warm the way the Eskimo did."

"Oh yeah, how was that?"

"They pressed," he started pressing his hands together, "their bodies together. Of course the effect is greater if they are naked."

"There's not enough alcohol in the world Tony."

"I wasn't suggesting the naked part Kate."

"Okay." She said, Tony opened his arms and she crossed the way and crawled in his arms. She was laying there facing him. She looked at how close they were, close enough to kiss again, their lips centimeters apart.

He had both arms around her waist, she looked at him and he just smiled.

"Tony, I swear, this is only to keep warm."

"Okay Kate. Now you need some rest." He said and he kissed her forehead.

'Wait, did he just do that?' Kate thought, where he had kissed her tingled and she felt safe in his arms. Kate decided to listen to him; she laid on his chest and tried to go to sleep.

Just as they were both asleep, they heard a gunshot.

They both ran to the house.

"Clear." Tony yelled once he got done checking the kitchen, "Kate, how's the bedroom?" When she didn't answer, he lifted up his gun and headed there. When he got to the bedroom he saw Kate, and someone who he didn't know. He had one of Kate's arms behind her back and her mouth covered.

"Put down your weapon or she gets a bullet to her pretty little head." Tony noticed that the guy did have a gun on his belt.

"Kate, just remain calm." Tony said as he put his gun down. When he had set it on the carpet, he felt something hit him on the back of the head, and it knocked him unconscious.

_**A/N: So sorry about the ending, but the rest of the chapter would make this chapter like 3000 words long, and if I do this, then at least it keeps you in suspense. So read and review please, advice is greatly taken, I would never get mad at advice. Next chapter will be up soon.**_

_**Sporty Girl 8**_


	4. Held Hostage

NCIS: Forever & Always

**Summary****: Tony and Kate are slowly growing closer, but neither of them admits it, until it is too late. The chapters are dates not chapters.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own NCIS, wish I did, but don't.**

**Rating:**** T, for language, not suitable for young eyes.**

**A/N****: Before you read this story, the car scene is the car scene from "An Eye For An Eye", but it is my take on how the car scene should have gone, the words are my words, not theirs, and then after the gun shot, the rest is made up. Oh and just to fill you in Kate and Tony are in a house, Tony got knocked unconscious and Kate is the main hostage.**

**Dedication:**** I know that people don't usually do this, but I am dedicating this story to: Kate, Tony, and Tate, I know that they are all characters but still, come on, no Tate fan, or Kate fan, wanted Twilight to happen, so that is why I am dedicating this story to them.**

March 15th, 2004

About an hour later, Tony became conscious again. He tried to move, but soon realized that he was tied to a chair. He looked around when he realized Kate was on the bed, her hands were tied to the headboard and she had a gag in her mouth.

"Kate!" Tony tried even harder to get free. But this guy was too good of a knot tier.

"Sally, our guest has awoken, we can begin."

"Alright Kevin, I will be right there." Tony then noticed the guy turn to Kate and whisper something in her ear, which made Kate try to get away.

'Don't worry Kate, I will get us out of this mess.' Tony thought while scanning the room to take in his surroundings.

When he heard a muffled scream, his head shot to Kate. Which is where he saw Kevin, with a knife, running it gently against her leg. He cut the cloth of her skirt, pressing it hard enough to leave a cut running down her leg. The blood started to come out.

"DiNozzo, how's the stakeout?" Tony heard the voice of his boss, but didn't dare to answer.

"Tony, radio check. Answer if you can." Tony was also relieved to hear the voice of McGee.

"You're very beautiful. Do you know that?" Kate just gave the man a glare. "Sally go keep out other guest entertained."

"Alright Kevin."

Tony looked at Kate, she was looking back at him, but it wasn't with her usual glare, it was with pleading eyes. Those eyes made Tony want to melt, but he couldn't he had to stay strong for himself, for Kate.

Kevin put the knife in his left hand, and removed Kate's gag.

"You were spying on us, weren't you?" Kate just glared at him. Kevin took his hand and slapped her across the face.

"Now, were you spying on us?" Kate just glared at him again. So he balled his hand into a fist, and punched her in the stomach. Kate cried out in pain, which made Tony try to get to her, even with Sally doing whatever she was doing to him, Tony didn't even know what it was.

Kevin then put his hands to Kate's shirt. He started to unbutton it. When he had gotten halfway up her shirt, the door burst open. So Kevin undid Kate's ties, and grabbed her around the waist, putting her in front of him.

"NCIS, drop your knife, and both of you step away from the agents."

"I don't think that you are in a very good position to be giving orders."

"Oh yeah, Pacci, McGee, hand cuff these bastards." Gibbs finished, and they walked over there, McGee somehow got the knife away from Kevin without hurting Kate, and hand cuffed him.

Kate sat down on the bed from being really weak. Gibbs ran to Tony, and untied him. The second that Tony was free, he ran to Kate.

"I'm so sorry, Kate. You need medical attention." Tony said lifting up Kate. When he did, Kate put her arms around him.

"Thank you Tony. I wouldn't have survived that without you." Kate whispered in his ear.

"No, you were brave, that is how you survived." When he got outside, there was an ambulance, so he laid her on the gurney and watched as they drove her to the hospital.

_**A/N: So Tony and Kate got away, unharmed. But will they really be unharmed until the end of the story? So please read and review, it is greatly appreciated, even if it is critism. So hope you keep reading this story, if not, that is fine.**_

_**Sporty Girl 8**_


	5. Getting Closer

NCIS: Forever & Always

**Summary****: Tony and Kate are slowly growing closer, but neither of them admits it, until it is too late. The chapters are dates not chapters.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own NCIS, wish I did, but don't.**

**Rating:**** T, for language, not suitable for young eyes.**

**A/N****: There is no episode that you should watch before this chapter. Thank you for the reviews that I go, I had almost forgotten that I was writing stories, until I got one today from someone. So thank you for reminding me about this story.**

**Dedication:**** I know that people don't usually do this, but I am dedicating this story to: Kate, Tony, and Tate, I know that they are all characters but still, come on, no Tate fan, or Kate fan, wanted Twilight to happen, so that is why I am dedicating this story to them.**

March 20th, 2004

Kate had gotten out of the hospital today and was on her way to work again. When she got there, Tony was already there.

"Kate!" Tony said when the elevator pinged and he saw her get out. He then ran over to her and gave her a hug, which she returned.

"Thank goodness your back. I've missed you being here so much."

"I've missed you too, Tony."

"You two won't miss each other for long; you have stake-out duty again." Gibbs said to them.

"You ready for this Katie?"

"Yes Tony."

Once they had gotten there and all set up, Tony heard some noises. Then he heard some gun shots, so he pulled Kate to the ground and crawled on top of her, protecting her.

When everything was okay again, Kate turned around so that she was on her back, not stomach, and facing Tony. Tony was really close again, so they just looked at each other. Tony looked down at Kate's lips and then back at her eyes.

"You okay Kate?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Fine." Tony started to lean down, getting closer and closer, when Kate's phone rang again. She was going to ignore it, but when she looked at the ID, it was Gibbs.

"Yeah boss?"

"Tell Tony to get off you so you can do something for me."

When she got off the phone, Tony stood up and then held a hand to help her up. He pulled up with such force that she fell right into him; he just put his arms around her and held her to steady her.

"I have to help Gibbs."

"Oh, yeah, right sorry."

Kate did what Gibbs wanted her to do, doing it while being angry at Gibbs, 'Why did he have to ruin my moment.' Was what Kate thought, 'oh well it will have to happen sometime.'

_**A/N: Sorry, no kiss yet, but like I said in the first chapter, I promise there will be one, and everybody who is reading this story, you might get mad when Kate dies, but don't get mad and stop reading because there is a very happy ending, trust me, I mean, I wrote it.**_

_**Well read and review!**_

_**Sporty Girl 8**_


	6. Bete Noir, and Falling In Love

NCIS: Forever & Always

**Summary****: Tony and Kate are slowly growing closer, but neither of them admits it, until it is too late. The chapters are dates not chapters.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own NCIS, wish I did, but don't.**

**Rating:**** T, for language, not suitable for young eyes.**

**A/N****: You should probably watch or at least know the episode "Bete Noir". The first part where Kate gets taken hostage is true, but the rest of it is my version of what happened when she got out of autopsy. Oh and in the "Later that Night" until Tony says, it's like falling in love, is true, the rest is my take on how it went after they switched the camera to Gibbs.**

**Dedication:**** I know that people don't usually do this, but I am dedicating this story to: Kate, Tony, and Tate, I know that they are all characters but still, come on, no Tate fan, or Kate fan, wanted Twilight to happen, so that is why I am dedicating this story to them.**

Month # 2:

April 1st, 2004

Kate had been held hostage again. This time it was in autopsy with Ducky and Gerald. When Gibbs had come to talk to Ari, he tied her up and put tape over Ducky's mouth, and threw them in the body cooler.

When the hostage recovery had found them, they cut the ropes, and Kate ran to the elevator.

Kate hadn't even taken 2 steps out of the elevator, when she was lifted off the ground in a hug. So Kate put her arms around his neck and hugged him back.

"Thank goodness you're okay Kate."

"I know Tony."

Later that Night:

"Him being shot was just part of the escape plan. Gibbs figures he was wearing a vest the whole time."

"He was, I felt it." Kate said as her mind flashed back to earlier today.

"_Kate, no, he wants you to try." _

_Ari walked over to Kate._

"_Dr. Mallard thinks that you were daring me to pick up this knife."_

"_The proper term is dissecting tool."_

"_You didn't answer my question, you just wanted another reason to shoot Gerald, didn't you?"_

_Kate started to try to stab him, he grabbed her arm, forcing it behind her back, making her drop the knife, and he pulled their bodies closer._

Kate hadn't even noticed that Tony had gotten up and walked over to her desk.

"You felt it? With your hand or-"

"Close enough to stab him?"

"And you didn't?"

"No."

"Stockholm Syndrome?"

"You can't identify with you captor in an hour Tony."

"I don't know, maybe it's like falling in love, it can happen," Tony snapped his fingers, "like that."

"Falling in love?"

"Yeah, I fell in love quickly."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I met this really amazing girl on an airplane. The second that our eyes met, I knew that she was the one. But I can't date her."

"Oh, Tony, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, she's tough, short brunette, but if we date, I would lose my job."

"It's okay Tony, if fate wants you together, you will meet her again."

"It already did."

_**A/N: So does anybody have any guesses as to who it is that Tony is in love with? I bet you can all already tell me. So read and review this story, I take constructive criticism well, so please review.**_

_**Sporty Girl 8**_


	7. Reveille, and Sleeping Over

NCIS: Forever & Always

**Summary****: Tony and Kate are slowly growing closer, but neither of them admits it, until it is too late. The chapters are dates not chapters.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own NCIS, wish I did, but don't.**

**Rating:**** T, for language, not suitable for young eyes.**

**A/N****: You should probably watch or at least know the episode "Revielle". The whole being taken hostage is true, but in the epi, it is really Gibbs calling not Tony. Then when Kate returns to NCIS, the rest is my thought of what could have happened.**

**Dedication:**** I know that people don't usually do this, but I am dedicating this story to: Kate, Tony, and Tate, I know that they are all characters but still, come on, no Tate fan, or Kate fan, wanted Twilight to happen, so that is why I am dedicating this story to them.**

April 10th, 2004:

Kate had been taken hostage again. She was in the car, when her cell phone started ringing.

"Nazir." the guy driving said. The guy in the back seat started to feel for her phone, touching her along the way.

"It's on the left side, on the belt." Kate said, bumping his arm. The guy grabbed the phone and handed it to the man driving.

"Who's Tony?" The guy asked. Kate just glared at the man, so he took his hand and slapped her across the face. Kate felt something warm run down her cheek, blood.

"Who is Tony?" The guy asked again.

"My boyfriend, he calls when he leaves the office."

"Where does he work?"

"Iraq." The guy slapped Kate again.

*Later*

"Kate, your back, and safe." Tony said, giving her a hug.

"Tony, I don't know how much more of this I can take." Kate said, starting to cry into Tony's shirt.

"Shh, Kate, it's okay." Tony just held Kate as she cried.

*Late That Night*

It had been a long day, so Kate, Tony, and McGee stayed at the office, sleeping there.

Tony had just laid down when he heard a noise, it was Kate, she was having a nightmare. Tony crawled over to her.

"Kate, Kate, wake up." Tony said, shaking her awake. When her eyes opened, she crawled into his arms. "It's okay to be afraid Kate."

"I thought that he was going to…" but she didn't finish, she just cried into his shirt for the second time that day.

"Kate, it's okay, we won't let him get you again." Tony started to get up to go back to sleep by his desk, but Kate grabbed his hand and pulled him back down.

"Stay here, I am afraid, and I feel safe in your arms."

"Alright." So they laid down and fell asleep again. Tony had both arms around her waist and she was laying on his chest.

_**A/N: So , if you guys want to skip the next chapter, go ahead, it is the scene from Twilight where Kate dies, sorry, I hate it too, but it makes the story. So R&R please, my reviews have been really low, so I need someone to review to tell me that there are still readers out there.**_

_**Sport Girl 8**_


	8. Twilight & Sad Endings

NCIS: Forever & Always

**Summary****: Tony and Kate are slowly growing closer, but neither of them admits it, until it is too late. The chapters are dates not chapters.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own NCIS, wish I did, but don't.**

**Rating:**** T, for language, not suitable for young eyes.**

**A/N****: I'm soooo sorry, this is hard on me too, but I would recommend that you watch Twilight, or at least know, well we all know what happens, but just know a little of it. Don't hate me or the story please?**

**Dedication:**** I know that people don't usually do this, but I am dedicating this story to: Kate, Tony, and Tate, I know that they are all characters but still, come on, no Tate fan, or Kate fan, wanted Twilight to happen, so that is why I am dedicating this story to them.**

Month #3:

May 24th, 2004:

"Shooter!" Kate yelled and jumped in front of a bullet that was supposed to hit Gibbs. Gibbs turned around and shot the man. Then together, Tony and Gibbs, walked over to Kate.

Tony unzipped Kate's jacket to reveal that the bullet had only hit her vest.

"You okay?" Tony asked, his voice laced with concern.

"I just got shot at point blank range DiNozzo, what do you think?"

"You won't be going to pilates class tomorrow?" Kate just rolled her eyes as Gibbs and Tony helped her up.

Gibbs pulled her up by grabbing her hands, and Tony held onto her waist, holding on a few seconds longer than Gibbs.

"Protection detail's over Kate." Gibbs told her.

"You did good." Tony said to her.

"For once, DiNozzo's right." Gibbs said to Kate.

"Wow, I thought I would be dead before I he-" but her sentence was cut off by a bullet going through Kate's forehead, spraying her blood on Tony.

"Ari." Gibbs said to himself as Tony fell to the ground next to Kate.

"Kate, Kate wake up. You can't be dead, today was finally the day I was going to work up the courage and ask you out. Kate."

"Tony, she's gone, she's not coming back, I'm sorry Tony."

"She can't be Gibbs, she can't. She has to stay alive for me."

"Tony, I will avenge Kate, trust me."

"Boss." Was all Tony could say as a tear rolled down his face.

"I'm sorry Tony." Was all Gibbs said also.

_**A/N: Oh my goodness, I almost hate myself for having to post this chapter, good thing that it was short, but definitely not sweet. So yeah, as always Tony was too late to confess his feelings for Kate, sorry. R&R, though I don't really care for reviews on this chapter because I hate it also.**_

_**SPORTY GIRL 8**_


	9. Flashback, Left for Dead

NCIS: Forever & Always

**Summary****: Tony and Kate are slowly growing closer, but neither of them admits it, until it is too late. The chapters are dates not chapters.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own NCIS, wish I did, but don't.**

**Rating:**** T, for language, not suitable for young eyes.**

**A/N****: So for all of you who absolutely hated the last chapter, like me, here is another chapter. It is only a flash back, it is my take on what should have happened after the episode "Left for Dead". The next chapter will be Tony visiting Kate's grave.**

**Dedication:**** I know that people don't usually do this, but I am dedicating this story to: Kate, Tony, and Tate, I know that they are all characters but still, come on, no Tate fan, or Kate fan, wanted Twilight to happen, so that is why I am dedicating this story to them.**

_*Flashback*_

_May 3__rd__, 2004:_

_Kate had gotten too a witness, she knew it also. Then the witness turned on Kate, the witness, Suzanne, blew herself and their suspect up. _

_No one was harmed, part of the explosion had caught Kate's arm, but she was getting it cared for now._

_She was sitting on the ambulance gurney. The doctor was wrapping her arm. It was a really cold night out, so the ambulance personal gave her a blanket. _

_Meanwhile Gibbs and Tony were talking._

"_We have to do something boss."_

"_Tony, have you ever made a mistake?"_

"_According to you or me boss?"_

"_You."_

"_Yes."_

"_Did anyone make you feel better?"_

"_No."_

"_You know what is right."_

_So Tony walked away from Gibbs and straight to Kate._

"_Hey Kate."_

"_Hey." Kate opened up the blanket and Tony sat next to her, covering them both with the blanket._

"_How are you?"_

"_Getting there."_

"_You want to see something beautiful?"_

"_Sure." Kate answered and Tony grabbed her arms and pulled her back so she was laying on his chest, his arms around her waist._

"_Look at the stars."_

"_They're very pretty."_

_Kate turned her head to look at him, he was looking at her. For the third time they were close enough to kiss._

"_You need some sleep." Tony said, after what seemed like forever._

_Soon Kate fell asleep laying there. Being careful to not wake her, Tony lifted her up and carried her to his car._

_He set her down in the passenger seat and drove to her apartment. _

_When he arrived he lifted her up, got her keys from her purse, went to her bedroom, and laid her on her bed. He was getting up to leave when he heard her mumble._

"_Tony, stay here, I don't want to be alone tonight."_

"_Ahh, okay Kate, because it's you."_

_Tony laid on the bed next to her, she turned and laid with her head in the crook of his neck, abbling him to smell in her scent, the scent that never changed, and he loved. He put both arms around her waist and they both fell asleep. Tony didn't care how she would react in the morning, he was happy for now. Kate, for the first night in months, didn't have a nightmare about Ari, she felt safe._

_**A/N: Okay, so this chapter is Tate of course. I decided on this one being a flashback because I thought of it after I had already written Kate dead. Okay if I get 5 reviews for this chapter, I will update ASAP, if not, I will probably quite it, unless there is even one person still reading it. So please, please R&R. I promise the next chapter is a very happy chapter, it is finally Tate, and they get their first kiss, promise.**_

_**SPORTY GIRL 8**_


	10. A New Case

NCIS: Forever & Always

**Summary****: Tony and Kate are slowly growing closer, but neither of them admits it, until it is too late. The chapters are dates not chapters.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own NCIS, wish I did, but don't.**

**Rating:**** T, for language, not suitable for young eyes.**

**A/N****: So for all of you who might want to be updated, well Kate has died, this chapter will definitely be happy, oh and Tony is visiting Kate's grave, :'( tear, I know.**

**Dedication:**** I know that people don't usually do this, but I am dedicating this story to: Kate, Tony, and Tate, I know that they are all characters but still, come on, no Tate fan, or Kate fan, wanted Twilight to happen, so that is why I am dedicating this story to them.**

1 Year Later

"Hey Kate. We had another interesting case today, you would have liked it. I really miss you Katie. I miss the way you would always pick on me, and tell me to not call you Katie. I especially miss you laugh and smile though. In case I haven't told you yet, the day that you died was going to be the day I worked up the courage and asked you out. I really, really liked you Kate. I always told you of how much of a playboy I was. But the truth, I never looked at another woman after I met you, well at least not like I used to, and I still haven't. Oh, and Gibbs killed that bastard Ari, we proved that he killed you. Why did it have to be you Kate? I miss you so much. Why you?" Tony finished before a tear ran down his face.

"Tony, turn around."

"Kate?" Tony asked after he turned around. When he figured out she was real, he ran to her, giving her a hug that lifted her off the ground.

"Kate, how are you here?"

"Well that was an FBI agent who got shot. They needed me for something. They were going to let me go, when they realized that Ari was targeting me, so they sent me to Witness Protection Program. Then yesterday, they figured out that Ari was dead, and they released me."

"Kate, I'm so glad you're alive. Kate, I never told you this before bu-"

Tony was cut off by Kate's lips on his. When they stopped for air, they looked at each other, Kate still in his arms, off the ground.

"I know Tony."

"So does anybody know about you?"

"Just Gibbs."

"I'm so happy you're alive."

*NCIS*

"Hey Gibbs." Tony said with a grin.

"Hello Tony, Kate." Gibbs said without looking up.

"Kate?" McGee asked looking up, "Kate!" he finished giving her a hug.

"Kate you're desk is just how you left it. Oh, DiNozzo, Todd, keep it out of the office." Gibbs said smiling to himself.

"What is he talking about?" McGee asked, Kate just blushed, and Tony laughed.

"DiNozzo, gas the truck, McGee call Ducky, we have a dead ex-navy seal."

*Crime Scene*

When they got there, Gibbs went to the officer, while the other 3 got their stuff.

*Gibbs*

"Any identification?"

"Eddie and Justin Todd."

"Todd?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, nothing."

*Truck*

Kate hadn't realized that this was the home where she grew up.


	11. Figuring Out

NCIS: Forever & Always

**Summary****: Tony and Kate are slowly growing closer, but neither of them admits it, until it is too late. The chapters are dates not chapters.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own NCIS, wish I did, but don't.**

**Rating:**** T, for language, not suitable for young eyes.**

**A/N****: I am so sorry that it has been so long since I have updated, but I don't usually get home from school and volleyball until about 8:30 at night, then I have homework to do, and on the weekends I have volleyball tournaments. Also I have been kind of under the weather so I have been going to bed really early. So sorry again.**

**A/N 2:**** Kate has not realized yet that it is her old home that this crime scene is at. It is her oldest brother and father that is dead.**

**Dedication:**** I know that people don't usually do this, but I am dedicating this story to: Kate, Tony, and Tate, I know that they are all characters but still, come on, no Tate fan, or Kate fan, wanted Twilight to happen, so that is why I am dedicating this story to them.**

The team walked into the house.

"Oh my God." Kate said, dropped the camera, and started to cry.

"Did you know them?" Tony asked taking her into a hug as she cried.

"It's my father and oldest brother."

"Oh Kate, I'm sorry."

Gibbs walked into the house, obviously pissed.

"Kate, you have 3 brothers and a sister, where are you in the line?"

"I am the youngest of everyone. Why?"

"Because." Then Gibbs' phone rang, "Hello?" and he walked away.

"Kate hun, do you want to wait in the van?"

"No Tony, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, fine."

Gibbs walked back into the house.

"Damn it, another Daniel Todd was found."

"He was the second oldest, which leaves my last brother next. Then my sister. Then me." Kate was getting upset now and frantic.

"No it doesn't Kate. We are not going to lose you again. Tony, McGee, and I are going to protect you. Tony will stay with you full time, the McGee and I will switch shifts.

"Okay, oh no, I forgot my sketchpad." Kate said walking away.

"McGee, follow her, it isn't safe." Gibbs yelled as Kate got farther away.

McGee ran to catch up to her, when they got to the truck he stopped her to talk.

"Kate, I've really missed you a lot."

"Yeah, Tim, I've missed you too."

"Why did Gibbs say what he said earlier?"

"Tony and I are dating now."

"Well it's about time."

"Thank you for that Tim."

"Sorry. It's just, I'm so glad you're back." McGee said and gave her another hug.


	12. Bad Things Get Worse

NCIS: Forever & Always

**Summary****: Tony and Kate are slowly growing closer, but neither of them admits it, until it is too late. The chapters are dates not chapters.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own NCIS.**

**Rating:**** T, for language, not suitable for young eyes.**

**A/N****: I am so sorry that it has been so long since I have updated. I am so, so , so, so, so, so, so, so sorry to all my readers that it has been so long, but I am in basketball, school, have a boyfriend that I spend time with, and I spend my other time with friends. So I hope that I did not loose all of my readers because it took so long, if you are still reading this, hang in there, I am going to try to finish this story before the end of Christmas Break.**

**Dedication:**** I know that people don't usually do this, but I am dedicating this story to: Kate, Tony, and Tate, I know that they are all characters but still, come on, no Tate fan, or Kate fan, wanted Twilight to happen, so that is why I am dedicating this story to them.**

Later That Night:

Kate and Tony were sitting on her bed. Gibbs was downstairs.

"Tony, I have to change." Kate said, kissed him, and grabbed her pajamas.

They were a white tank-top, and cotton shorts.

'She is so pretty' was all Tony could think. He just pulled her close, so close that their bodies touched, and kissed her. He tried to make the kiss something more, but she pulled back.

"Tony, we haven't been dating for even one day, and Gibbs is downstairs."

"You're right, that would be awkward."

"Yeah."

"Alright then, I am going to go get something to drink. You want anything?"

"No, I'm good."

"Then I'll be right back." He said, kissed her, and left.

When Tony got downstairs Kate heard a noise from the closet, but her gun was on the dresser, and she didn't dare make a move.

"Tony, Gibbs." She said her voice shaky.

Downstairs Gibbs got up, grabbed his gun, and let Tony go first. When they got upstairs the guy already had Kate. He was holding both arms behind her back.

Tony looked at Kate, and she looked back at him. Without saying any words, her eyes pleaded for help again.

"This family member is different; I can have a little fun with this one."

"Now you won't." Tony yelled. The guy the pulled out a gun, he switched aiming it at Tony and Gibbs.

"Leave the agent alone." Gibbs said calmly.

"Yeah, she's mine forever." Tony said.

"Yours, agent, oh well she didn't sound that fun anyways." The guy quickly turned the gun at Kate and shot her in the shoulder.

But Gibbs and Tony were just as quick, hitting him between the eyes and the heart.

Kate fell to the ground, Tony ran to her, and applied pressure to her shot. Soon the ambulance came and rushed her to the hospital.

**A/N: Sorry about the long update you guys, but I have been so busy; I don't know how I even find time to sleep. But it is my Christmas Break for another week, so I should try to finish the story by then, let's all cross our fingers. R&R please.**


	13. The DiNozzo Family Reunion

NCIS: Forever & Always

**Summary****: Tony and Kate are slowly growing closer, but neither of them admits it, until it is too late. The chapters are dates not chapters.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own NCIS, wish I did, but don't.**

**Rating:**** T, for language, not suitable for young eyes.**

**A/N****: Like I promised, I am working my way up the totem pole, okay maybe that wasn't the best metaphore, but oh well who really cares right. Well anyways to my point this story is updated, and soon to be done!**

**Dedication:**** I know that people don't usually do this, but I am dedicating this story to: Kate, Tony, and Tate, I know that they are all characters but still, come on, no Tate fan, or Kate fan, wanted Twilight to happen, so that is why I am dedicating this story to them.**

September 8th:

Kate had gotten out of the hospital on the 5th. Today was the funeral of her father and 2 brothers. Kate cried the whole time and Tony held her. Gibbs thought it necessary that the rest of the team go for Kate. After the funeral Kate introduced the rest of her family.

October 18th:

Tony and Kate were going to Tony's family reunion. Tony had told her about his family: his mother died after the youngest was born, the last girlfriend he brought cheated on him with his older brother. He also warned her that he might try again. When they got there, Tony was right.

"Well you are a beauty aren't you?" Antonio said as he ran a hand on her cheek, but Kate pulled away.

"So I've been told." She said but Antonio stepped closer, he leaned in to kiss her, but she slapped him across the face.

"Get away from me." Kate said stepping away again, but now she was against the wall.

"Fiesty, I like it." He said getting closer again.

"_Fratello_, what are you doing?" Tony said walking in and grabbing Kate away.

"Nothing Tony, go away."

"No Antonio, come on Kate we're leaving."

Tony and Kate were walking into her house.

"Sorry about that Kate."

"It's okay."

"_Dio_, he ruined my plan."

"Plan?"

"Yeah, I was going to propose to you there."

"Wait did you just say propose?"

"Yes Kate, and you know what, I'm going to do it now." Tony said and got down on one knee, "Now I know that this might not be the most romantic way to do it. But Kate, I love you so much, I was devastated when we had all thought you had died, now that you're back I'm not going to lose you again. Kate Todd, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Tony put the ring on her finger and they kissed.

**A/N: Sappy I know, but hey there is only 1 more chapter and this story is finished. Then I have to think up some more stories. I am going to try a criminal minds story for all those Prentiss and Morgan fans, if any of you are, give me a shout out (or an email, whichever is easier for you). But don't worry, this is not the end. By the way, here is a Italian word thing (whatever you call it)**

**Fratello: Brother (but I'm sure you already figured that out, right.)**

**Dio: God (Sorry but I am religious and hate using God's name in vain.)**

**Where would I be without ? They gave me all those translations (hey that is the word I was thinking of)**

**R&R please.**

_**Sporty Girl 8**_**,**

**and thinking about changing that name, any suggestions?**


	14. The End

NCIS: Forever & Always

**Summary****: Tony and Kate are slowly growing closer, but neither of them admits it, until it is too late. The chapters are dates not chapters.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own NCIS, wish I did, but don't.**

**Rating:**** T, for language, not suitable for young eyes.**

**A/N****: The Last chapter just like I promised.**

**Dedication:**** I know that people don't usually do this, but I am dedicating this story to: Kate, Tony, and Tate, I know that they are all characters but still, come on, no Tate fan, or Kate fan, wanted Twilight to happen, so that is why I am dedicating this story to them.**

August 23rd:

Kate and Tony decided to get married on this day because, as Tony put it, this was the day "Kate came back from the dead." Everybody was there except for Tony's brother. Gibbs walked Kate down the aisle since he thought of her like a daughter. Everything was perfect for them.

Epilogue: 5 Years Later

Tony and Kate are still happily married, celebrating their 5 year anniversary. They have 2 kids, one girl named Emily, she is 3; and one boy named John, he is 4. McGee and Abby also got married 3 years ago. Gibbs started dating the new director, Jenny Sheppard. They are still dating. Kate and Tony still work at NCIS as field agents. They often look back at all the times they flirted, and didn't notice, and laugh.

**A/N: It is really short, I know and I'm sorry, but it is the end. So give me an overall review! Criticism is good for me because I want to be a writer some day, so please good or bad reviews, I will take anything. R&R.**

**:P For all of those who read this whole story, there was a reasoning behind the title. Forever comes from the 12****th**** chapter when Tony says that Kate is his FOREVER. And Always, well I'm sure you guessed it, comes from the first chapter when it says "He ALWAYS listened to them bicker…" ;D**

**Thank you for reading this, and check out stories that might be coming sometime.**

_**Sporty Girl 8**_


End file.
